


Seven To Eight

by BabieJongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 8 makes 1 team, ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Baby Jongho, Baby!Jongho, Child!Yeosang, Child!Yunho, Dad!Hongjoong, De-aged members, Implied Mpreg, Jongho Is Baby, M/M, Mom!Seonghwa, Mpreg, Non-Idol AU, Soft Jongho, Soft Park Seonghwa, Toddler!Mingi, Toddler!Wooyoung, Two parents six children, aged-up members, child!san, dadjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: A family of seven turned into a family of eight. Seonghwa and Hongjoong swears this is their last child.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahhahaa a new story you probably didn’t expect me to post!  
> Children’s ages as of the first chapter:  
> Yunho: 8  
> Yeosang: 6 br />  
> San: 5  
> Mingi: 4  
> Wooyoung: 4  
> Jongho: unborn  
> Edit: Mingi and Wooyoung are twins in this!

Being a parent of five children was a work out on its own. It had its ups and downs but Seonghwa and Hongjoong loved all five of their children so very very much. Their children were their world, and nothing could change that. Yunho was the oldest at eight, Yeosang was their second oldest at six, San was five, Mingi and Wooyoung, their two youngest, were four. A quiet house was a rare one, despite Yunho, Yeosang and San being at school on weekdays. Mingi and Wooyoung could be loud at times. 

That morning Seonghwa had to get Hongjoong to help him out of bed. Getting out of bed started to become a struggle recently, due to the huge baby bump Seonghwa had developed over the past few months. Being eight months pregnant had its delights, but this one was not one of them. Seonghwa made his rounds, getting the two oldest up for school. Seonghwa was grateful that neither Yunho or Yeosang gave him any problems when he woke them up in the morning for school. San was harder to get up, and had a hard time with departing when it came to school. Kindergarten was new for him, so naturally he wasn’t a fan of leaving at first. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had the same problem for Yunho and Yeosang, but it was to be expected. 

After getting San out of bed, he held the child’s hand as he led him down the stairs to the kitchen table where Yunho and Yeosang were patiently waiting for breakfast. Once San was situated at the table, Seonghwa grabbed three bowls from the cabinets, along with a box of cereal and a milk carton from the fridge. He filled each bowl before bringing them to the kitchen table. While the three were eating, Seonghwa began packing their lunches. 

“Morning, Baby Mama.” Hongjoong said playfully, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders as the older male cut the crust off of San’s sandwich. 

“How’s the baby doing? Is our little man giving you any problems this morning?” Hongjoong questioned, placing a hand on Seonghwa’s bump. 

“He’s doing just fine this morning, Joong. Just a few soft kicks here and there. Nothing more.” Seonghwa replied, placing a kiss on Hongjoong’s forehead as he went to grab a plastic bag to put San’s sandwich in. 

“Ew! Mommy that’s gross!” San yelled, stating his disgust for the kiss Seonghwa had given Hongjoong. Hongjoong chuckled before walking over to the five year old and attacking him with kisses. San giggled, his cute dimpled smile making an appearance on his face. Laughter filled the room, and Seonghwa couldn’t have been more happy hearing his children laugh. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” A loud shout filled the room, before another fit of giggles came. Seonghwa turned around, stopping what he was doing to see who in the world was shouting so loud. It was Wooyoung, making it known to the people in the kitchen that he had finally awoken from his slumber. It was soon followed up by a still sleepy Mingi, descending down the stairs looking more tired than ever. 

“Morning kiddo.” Seonghwa said, messing up Mingi’s hair more than it already was. Mingi managed a smile, sitting next to Wooyoung at the kitchen table. Seonghwa hurriedly finished packing Yunho, Yeosang, and San’s lunches as he saw the time on his phone. 

“Come on, kiddos! Don’t wanna miss the bus!” Seonghwa said, grabbing all three lunch boxes as he hurriedly rushed the three to the front door. Great, any longer and they would’ve missed the bus. The bus came to a stop just as Seonghwa and his three eldest children arrived at the bus stop. He gave each one of them a kiss, sending them off to the bus. The sudden rush left Seonghwa breathless, but he kept his composure until the bus was already on its way to the next stop. He thought that it would be left at that and he would begin walking back to the house, but then there was a kick. A strong one, might he add. 

“A good morning to you, mister.” Seonghwa said, placing a hand on his bump. He finally made it back inside, seeing Mingi and Wooyoung situated at the table. Hongjoong working at the stove to get them their breakfast.

“You were out longer than usual.” Hongjoong said, placing Mingi and Wooyoung’s plate in front of them. 

“We were in a bit of a rush and it left me breathless for a second. Guess it riled up our unborn bundle of joy due to the fact that he kicked, and hard.” Seonghwa said, sitting next to Mingi, cutting up his egg and feeding it to him. 

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ll deal with the boys today. You get some rest okay? Get me if you need anything.” Hongjoong stated sitting next to Wooyoung with his own plate of food. Seonghwa nodded, thanking him. 

“Give mommy a kiss.” Seonghwa bent down, letting the two boys at the table give him a peck on the cheek before he left for his and Hongjoong’s bedroom. Seonghwa laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and slowly drifting back to sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi found a box with all of Seonghwa’s pregnancy photos in it!

Seonghwa was gently shaken awake, his eyes met with Hongjoong’s when he opened his eyes. Hongjoong smiled at his husband, waiting for him to come to. 

“Have a nice nap?” He asked, sitting at the edge of the bed, a hand finding its way to Seonghwa’s. The older male nodded in response. 

“I’m gonna go pick up Yunho, Yeosang, and San from school. I put Mingi and Wooyoung down for their nap before coming and checking on you.” Hongjoong said, rubbing a thumb over the top of Seonghwa’s hand. 

“Thanks, Joong.” Seonghwa smiled, he was so grateful to have such a wonderful husband and amazing children. Hongjoong soon left the room after planting a kiss against Seonghwa’s lips, earning a soft smile. With some struggle, Seonghwa managed to get out of the bed and make his way downstairs. Once downstairs, Seonghwa made it a goal to clean up a little. The kitchen table needed to be wiped off as well as the counter, Wooyoung’s baby blanket was on the floor, San’s shiber was right next to it, and there were toys scattered around from the previous night. Seonghwa sighed, doing the easiest things first, before attempting to bend over and pick up the baby blanket and plush so he could throw them in the wash. He tried so hard, but just… couldn’t. 

“Mommy wan’ help?” A small voice spoke as footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Seonghwa turned around, seeing Mingi. He smiled warmly at his son, the thought was cute but Seonghwa was sure he could do it on his own. 

“No baby, Mommy’s got it.” Mingi watched Seonghwa struggle for a little longer before grabbing the two items himself. Seonghwa smiled when he was handed the blanket and plush. 

“Thank you, baby,” Seonghwa said as he made his way over to the laundry room. He threw the items in the wash before continuing his task at hand. When Seonghwa got back to the living room, he’d seen Mingi sitting on the couch with a box in hand, about to open it. 

“What’s that Min?” Seonghwa asked, sitting down next to the boy. Mingi shrugged his shoulders before taking the top off the box. 

“Mommy s’ you!” Mingi stated excitedly, smiling brightly at his Mom. Seonghwa started to tear up at the sight, it was all the pictures from every single pregnancy he’d gone through. Mingi looked through the photos, until he found one with his and Wooyoung’s names on it. 

“Mommy that me?” He questioned, pointing at Seonghwa’s tummy in the photo. Seonghwa laughed, nodding. 

“You and Woo are in there!” Mingi put the picture and box down, turning to Seonghwa. 

“Like baby?” Mingi put his hand on Seonghwa’s baby bump, entranced with the thought that his baby brother was in there. 

“When’s baby gonna come out?” 

“Yea Mommy! When’s baby coming?” A new voice could be heard from the staircase. Wooyoung had finally woken up from his nap. The child climbed onto the couch on the other side of Seonghwa. 

“In about a month. Once he’s born, you both will be big brothers!” Wooyoung’s eyes began to sparkle, and his face lit up from pure excitement. He always wanted to be a big brother! Mingi was the same way, extremely excited for the arrival for his baby brother. 

Seonghwa hadn't realized how much time had passed until he heard the front door open, Yunho and Yeosang walking through the door while San was attached to Hongjoong's hip. 

"What's going on in here?" Hongjoong questioned, setting San down. 

"Mingi discovered the box of the pictures you took from the past pregnancies I've had. So, we were looking through them." Seonghwa explained. 

"I wanna see!" 

"Me too!" 

"Me three!" 

At that point, the whole family was gathered around. The box of pictures sitting on the coffee table. Seonghwa pulled one of the pictures out, it was a picture of Hongjoong with his arms wrapped around Seonghwa's waist, with the date and "Our First" written on the back. He hadn't even realized the small tear forming in his eye. 

"Yunho, this was you!" Hongjoong told their oldest child as Seonghwa handed the photo to him. Then San pulled a picture out of the box for himself. 

"Mommy, Daddy, this don't look like a baby!" He said, showing his parents the picture. 

The picture was Mingi and Wooyoung's ultrasound photo. Seonghwa laughed at San's remark. 

"It's Mingi and Wooyoung, see? There's Mingi's head and there's Wooyoung's!" Hongjoong informed. That's when Yunho popped a question that took Hongjoong and Seonghwa by surprise. 

"Where do babies come from mom?" The room became awkwardly silent, as their five children looked at them, waiting for an answer. A few seconds of silence passed before Hongjoong spoke up. 

"Well, Yunho, You're mom and I loved each other very much so a bird came to us and gave us a baby!" Hongjoong said, slightly terrified of what Yunho would follow up with. 

“Oh, okay!” Yunho replied, smiling. 

_____

Dinner that night was pretty easy, Hongjoong had decided to just pop dinosaur chicken nuggets and fries into the oven since it was a favorite amongst the children. Seonghwa was glad he only had to get after Mingi and Wooyoung once for playing with their nuggets. 

Dinner was short, and bath time went quick, everyone in their pajamas and beds by eight thirty and asleep by nine. Seonghwa and Hongjoong made their way to their own bedroom, both changing into their sleepwear and climbing in bed. Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa close to him. 

“You know, it won’t be much longer until we have another bundle of joy here.” Hongjoong said, staring intently into Seonghwa’s eyes. 

“Just a couple more weeks, and baby number six will finally be in our arms.” Seonghwa smiled, he was more than ready to be laying in a hospital bed, Hongjoong laying right next to him as he held the precious boy to his chest. No matter how many times he gave birth, the feeling was always so surreal. He couldn’t wait for the next few weeks to pass and to be holding his sixth son. 

“I know, it’s like these past eight months have just flown by so quickly. I still remember holding Yunho, how we were just two lost first time parents not knowing what to do.” 

“Yah, don’t make me cry.” Hongjoong stated, giving Seonghwa a playful smack on the arm. Seonghwa laughed, before pressing a kiss to Hongjoong’s lips. 

“Yeah yeah, now go to bed. You’ve got work in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are probably people reading this that are waiting for me to update my smol jongie series: I’m like a paragraph into a chapter. Been feeling unmotivated and having a hard time coming up with story ideas for it so: if you have any requests it would help so much if you commented them 😔🤙


	3. 3

It was four in the morning when Seonghwa started experiencing excruciating pain, pain he knew all too well. The past few weeks seemed to have flown by and baby number six was about to be in Seonghwa’s arms. 

Seonghwa struggles to turn to get Hongjoong, only to find his beloved husband wasn’t in bed. Seeing that his husband was missing from his side, he searched for his phone on his night stand, unlocking it and dialing his husband's number. When he didn’t pick up, Seonghwa started getting worried. Was he really about to have his sixth child at home? 

He’d texted Hongjoong, called him multiple times, there was only one thing left that he could do. He really didn’t want to yell for Hongjoong, as their children were still sleeping, but he had to. 

“KIM HONGJOONG!” He yelled, it rattled through the house, and before Hongjoong could even make it up the stairs, little feet were standing at the doorstep.

“Mommy?” A voice spoke, it was Wooyoung.

“Mommy okay?” He questioned, his head tilted to the side. 

“Mommy’s okay baby, can you go get daddy from his office? Please?” Seonghwa said, glad that his little feet started moving without any further word to go get his dad. Seonghwa was glad Wooyoung listened to him, and soon enough Hongjoong was in the room while Wooyoung stood outside the room. 

“What’s wrong? Everything okay?” 

“No, Joong! I think I’m in labor.” Seonghwa replied, and Hongjoong immediately made his way to Seonghwa’s side. He grabbed the emergency bag and helped Seonghwa to the stairs, taking it one by one. 

“Daddy, where are you taking mommy?” Wooyoung inquired, slight tears forming in his eyes. 

“Mommy’s about to give birth, baby. Uncle Channie’s going to come and watch you until morning. Wooyoung didn’t understand, but he hugged Seonghwa’s leg as a “goodbye” and went back upstairs. On their way out of the house and to Hongjoong’s car, Hongjoong stopped at Chan’s house, knowing that he would be awake at this time to quickly tell him about the all too familiar situation before hurrying Seonghwa to the car. 

___ 

The car ride was a long one at that, Hongjoong somehow managing to call his parents about the whole thing and asking them if they would pick up the children in the morning so they could meet their newest addition to the family. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Hongjoong made it his first priority to get Seonghwa inside and sitting, whether it be in a waiting room chair or a wheelchair. After that happened he quickly admitted his husband to the Er, and they were into a room in no time. Seonghwa was glad knowing that he would be in good hands, due to the fact the same person who’d helped him when he gave birth to the twins was there that night and more than happy to help him once again. 

As time went on, Hongjoong was sure Seonghwa was about to break his hand at how hard he was squeezing his. All he knew is that their son would be there soon and that’s all that mattered. All the pain and tears were worth it in the end. 

___

The two hours of “Keep pushing” and “You’re doing amazing” felt like an eternity, but it all went away when Seonghwa finally caught a glimpse of his son as he was handed his son who was wrapped in a towel.

“Welcome to the world, Kim Jongho.” Seonghwa said, smiling at the newborn child held in his arms. His cries weren’t as loud as Wooyoung’s or Mingi’s, nor as soft as Yeosang’s when he was first born. 

Nine long months of carrying his sixth son, gone in just a mere few hours. The feeling of holding his newborn child was always the same, amazing feeling. He felt as if he was in utopia and all the problems in the world were no longer there. 

“He’s so cute, Hwa. The cutest cheeks I’ve ever seen.” Hongjoong said in pure awe of the small baby in his husband's arm. The beautiful moment was interrupted by a small knock on the door. 

“Excuse me, but it seems you three have visitors.” 

The door opened fully, and In came the other five children and Hongjoong’s parents. Two children sat on the bed by Seonghwa’s feet, one sat on Hongjoong’s lap, and the other two stood next to their grandparents. 

“Everyone, meet Jongho.” Hongjoong said, revealing the name they had waited so long to tell everyone. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had a tradition of waiting until their child was born to reveal the name they had chosen. It was something his parents apparently did and so they jumped on the bandwagon. 

“Mommy, when I get older, I want a bird to give me a baby!” San said, staring at his new baby brother in awe. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were trying their best to hold in their laughs as to not scare the child in Seonghwa’s arms. 

Luckily, none of the kids became wild and were super gentle and calm when they were in the room. The two parents were glad their children kept such good behaviors, and hoped they would get a good report from their neighbor when they got home. After the allotted visiting time was up, Hongjoong’s parents took the kids home while Seonghwa had to stay at the hospital overnight. 

Seonghwa was resting, just about to close his eyes, as Hongjoong spoke up. 

“You’ve got the cutest cheeks, you know that?” Seonghwa looked over in the direction of his husband's voice, smiling seeing his husband with his newborn son in his arms. Hongjoong was gently swaying back and forth, staring so lovingly at the baby. 

“He’s so cute, Joong.” 

“Just like his mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve updated like- I have not been on my updating game recently! Sorry about that!


End file.
